


Ты слышишь

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я сильно зависла над контрастом промок к 3х14 и 3х15. Такое агнстовое видео, и такие светлые, радостные капсы... Вобщем это моё видение того, что может произойти в будущих эпизодах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты слышишь

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень волнуюсь, ибо это мой первый фик.))) Буду очень рада комментариям- я легко воспринимаю критику и открыта для обсуждений.

Майк был по уши в работе, когда на электронную почту пришло письмо от Джессики. Как всегда срочное (а других Джессика не шлет) и весьма лаконичное: «В кабинете Харви через 15 минут. Принеси списки своих и его текущих дел». За пару минут распечатав требуемое, Майк мысленно перебрал события последних дней. Вроде бы, ни он, ни Харви не сделали ничего такого, что вызвало бы гнев миссис Пирсон. В таком случае, что за срочное совещание? Что ж, был только один способ узнать.

В кабинете его уже ждали. Там присутствовала не только Джессика, но и Донна. И, что куда страннее, Луис. А вот Харви не было. Майк не успел удивиться этому вслух, как Джессика начала:

—Сядьте все — негромко, но твёрдо произнесла она — Сегодня, во время судебного заседания, у Харви случился сердечный приступ.

— О господи! — тут же вскочила Донна. Луис поперхнулся воздухом. Майк резко выпрямился в кресле.

—Донна, сядь. Мне уже звонили из больницы, он в руках профессионалов. Сейчас важнее другое: ни один клиент не должен об этом узнать. Это вопрос престижа фирмы и самого Харви. С присутствовавшими на суде я договорюсь сама, ваша задача - поддержать обычный рабочий ритм. Майк, списки. — Перечень дел Майка она, даже не ознакомившись, протянула Луису. - Луис, распредели это между другими стажерами и проследи, чтоб они держали рот на замке. Что касается этого… — Джессика переключила внимание на список дел Харви, — так, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, с расчетами тебе поможет Луис… а, чёрт, Смитсон - тот ещё сноб… ладно, пойдёшь на встречу вместе со мной. Майк, с сегодняшнего дня будешь работать в кабинете Харви. Запроси у айтишников доступ к его компьютеру, я санкционирую. Если возникнут какие-либо проблемы - какие угодно! - обращайся напрямую ко мне. Донна, организуй, чтобы все звонки с сотового Харви перенаправлялись в офис. Придумай несколько причин, почему Харви не может взять трубку. Главное, дай понять, что он работает, а не улетел на Карибы. Особо настырных переключай на меня. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?

Вопросы явно имелись у всех троих, но смотрела Джессика прямо на Майка, так что он и заговорил первым, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал спокойно:

— Эм, миссис Пирсон, Харви ведь скоро поправится? Я хочу сказать - если не принимать в расчёт этот приступ, то он ведь здоров, как бык. Сколько времени ему может понадобиться на реабилитацию?

Повисшая в комнате тишина напугала Майка больше, чем вся предыдущая тирада. Раз Джессика не торопится с ответом, значит, лимит плохих новостей на сегодня не исчерпан.

— Майк, — наконец вздохнула она — сердечный приступ - ещё не самое плохое. Харви очень неудачно упал. Сильно ударился головой о мраморный пол. Врачи говорят, что в мозгу образовалась гематома. Когда медсестра мне дозвонилась, он уже был на операции. Я сейчас поеду в больницу, узнаю о результатах и сообщу вам прогнозы врачей. А пока мне нужно, чтобы все вы придерживались плана. Я могу на это рассчитывать?

Джессика обвела взглядом застывшего Майка, притихшего Луиса и откровенно хлюпающую носом Донну. Все трое по очереди кивнули, и Джессика молча направилась к выходу. Уже в дверях она обернулась, словно вспомнив о чём-то.

— И, Донна, сообщи Дане Скотт, когда та приедет со встречи. Не раньше.

 

***

 

Сперва Донна бросала на Майка недоумённые взгляды, затем раздражённые, а потом вовсе перестала с ним говорить, ограничиваясь сухими рабочими замечаниями. Даже на дежурное утреннее «Ну как?» отвечала только поворотом головы из стороны в сторону.

Ну как? Никак.

Харви не просыпался.

Донна навещала его каждый день, утром и вечером. Она притащила в больницу все косметические средства Харви и заставила медсестёр поклясться на Библии (Рэйчел утверждала, что видела это своими глазами), что, ухаживая за Харви, они будут пользоваться только этими люксовыми средствами, а не «всякой антибактериальной ерундой». К тому же, Донна каждое утро лично расчёсывала Харви, прыскала на подушку его любимый парфюм, пересказывала свежие офисные сплетни и старалась не плакать. Получалось не всегда.

Скотти тоже регулярно посещала палату, ставила любимые пластинки Харви и что-то рассказывала.

Джессика появлялась каждые три дня, долго беседовала с врачами и как-то раз даже пригрозила отдать лучших клиентов Харви Луису «если ты не перестанешь играть в спящую красавицу».

Сам Луис тоже заглянул однажды (он клялся, что сделал это «по настойчивой просьбе миссис Пирсон», чего Джессика не подтверждала, но и не опровергала). Это были, пожалуй, самые неловкие 10 минут его жизни со времён школьного выпускного. Наконец, под сверлящим взглядом Донны, он ретировался, предварительно пообещав выставить лучшую бутылку виски из своей коллекции «когда мистер Совершенство вновь почтит нас своим присутствием».

Кажется, мама и брат Харви тоже были в городе. Майк их не видел.

Майк работал.

Вся его жизнь, в данный момент, сосредоточилась в офисе Пирсон Спектер. Дома он появлялся только чтобы принять душ и отключиться на пару часов. Рэйчел приходилось чуть ли не силой впихивать в него еду, хотя бы раз в день. Ходить куда-либо на обед Майк категорически отказывался, мотивируя это тем, что слишком занят. Работы действительно было много, да ещё и выполнять её приходилось так, чтобы она казалась работой Харви. А это означало отдавать документы «на подпись» Донне, придумывать правдоподобные отмазки, почему мистер Спектер не сможет присутствовать, регулярно отчитываться Джессике… Это требовало сил и времени, и нет, он не собирался навещать Харви. Да тот бы первый ему уши надрал за такую бесполезную трату времени! И вообще, у него с больницами связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, Харви это знает.

Отчего все оправдания обязательно включали «точку зрения Харви», Майк старался не думать. Но на исходе третьей недели они перестали работать.

                Майк, как обычно, сидел в полутёмном офисе, битый час стараясь придумать, как минимизировать отступные очередной бывшей супруге сталелитейного магната. Традиционно, в таких случаях ему помогала мантра «Что Бы Сделал Харви?», но сейчас, как назло, вместо юридических уловок, в голову приходили только цитаты из фильмов и язвительные шутки про неуклюжих щенят. Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Майк зажмурил глаза и потёр переносицу. Стало только хуже - если раньше бархатный голос Харви мурлыкал где-то на периферии сознания, то теперь насмешливые слова звенели прямо в ушах: «Это стол для взрослых, малыш, тебе ещё рано за него садиться…»

                —Ах так! – Майк резко вскочил на ноги, пылая праведным гневом – Я тут верчусь, как белка в колесе, прикрывая твою ленивую задницу, а ты, значит, недоволен?!!! Посмотрим, кто тут «малыш»! – осознав, что говорит в пустоту, Майк фыркнул, подхватил пиджак и выбежал из офиса, чуть не уронив попавшийся на пути стул.

 

***

 

Стояла глубокая ночь, часы посещения давно закончились, но Майку повезло дважды: во-первых, Донна всё-таки не вычеркнула его из списка посетителей, а, во-вторых, дежурная медсестра была дамой предпенсионного возраста, а уж Майк знал, как разжалобить пожилых леди. Вот только, по мере приближения к палате Харви, гнев и решимость куда-то утекали. Добравшись до двери, Майк уже и сам не мог понять, какого чёрта его сюда принесло. Но возвращаться было глупо, поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, Майк повернул ручку двери и шагнул в палату. Внутри было темно, и он инстинктивно потянулся к выключателю, чтобы зажечь лампу, закреплённую над кроватью. В её мягком свете Харви казался не таким уж бледным, создавалось ощущение, что он просто спит. Майк вздохнул. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать. Говорят, от этого становится легче… Ведь так?

 

***

 

Яркий солнечный свет заливал всё пространство кабинета, практически ослепляя Харви. Голова раскалывалась, всё тело ломило, а во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Давненько с ним не случалось такого сурового похмелья… И Майк опять опаздывает! Ну, если он не появится через пять минут, то… Придумать подходящее наказание Харви не успел, потому что в этот момент Майк пружинистой походкой вошёл в кабинет и уставился на него глазами провинившегося щенка.

— Харви, извини, что так поздно, работы сейчас невпроворот… Но, я думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что нам всё-таки удалось переломить дело МакКензи, и теперь его адвокат названивает ежедневно, умоляя о сделке, но Джессика хочет выжать из этого старого брюзги все до капли…

Харви хотел было что-то вставить, но тупая боль в затылке мешала внятно формулировать мысли, да и Майк никак не затыкался, сыпля фактами и цифрами, как из пушки. Поэтому Харви предпочёл молча слушать, кивая в особо интересных местах.

 

***

 

Харви не помнил, как они оказались в переговорной, да и не особо интересовался этим. Важно было другое: диалог с оппонентом вёл Майк, и вёл блестяще! Он просто разнёс аргументы противной стороны по кирпичику, и теперь плясал на их костях, выбивая для своего клиента наилучшие условия сделки. Харви был так доволен, что даже не счёл нужным вмешиваться, просто сидел, гордо глядя на своего щеночка.

 

***

 

Они опять оказались в кабинете, и Майк упивался своей победой, только что не подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

— О, Харви, какие у них были лица! Просто бесценный кадр для колонки юмора Нью-Йорк Таймс! Да я их просто под орех разделал, ты не можешь этого не признать!

Майк вскинул руку в победном жесте, и кто Харви такой, чтобы лишать малыша невинных удовольствий? Он от души хлопнул по протянутой ладони и широко улыбнулся, ожидая услышать радостный смех Майка… Вот только Майк вдруг резко замолчал, плечи его поникли, и когда он снова заговорил, то голос его звучал очень тихо и устало.

— Чёрт, Харви, знал бы ты, как мне всего этого не хватает… Джессика, конечно, настоящая королева адвокатуры, и Луис отлично ведёт дела, когда не отвлекается на ваши детские разборки… Но они – не ты. Я уже просто устал от зашкаливающей серьёзности происходящего. Никто не понимает и половины цитат, которые я произношу, никто не отпускает саркастические замечания… Даже Донна со мной не разговаривает! Я так больше не могу, Харви! Не могу и не хочу! Тебя нет слишком долго! Ты! Должен! Проснуться!

Одновременно с последними словами, Майк резко ударил ладонью по столу, отчего тот зашатался, как при землетрясении. Следом заходил ходуном кабинет, зазвенели стёкла, яркий солнечный свет вдруг померк…

 

***

 

Харви растерянно заморгал, пытаясь осознать, где находится. Разделённый на квадраты потолок, ритмичный писк откуда-то сбоку… И Майк, глядящий на него сверху вниз. Причём таким взглядом, будто узрел второе пришествие. Харви хотел было поинтересоваться, какого чёрта происходит, но язык совершенно не слушался, и вместо слов из горла вырвался лишь надсадный кашель. Резкий звук, похоже, привёл Майка в чувство.

— О чёрт, Харви! То есть, О Боже! Как ты меня напугал! Чёрт, да ты всех нас напугал! Подожди, я сейчас кого-нибудь позову! Ты только не засыпай опять!

Выпалив эту тираду, Майк метнулся куда-то в сторону и исчез из поля зрения Харви. Но тишина продлилась недолго – меньше чем через минуту комнату заполнили люди в разноцветной медицинской форме, которые что-то спрашивали у Харви, тыкали его, щёлкали по кнопкам каких-то приборов. А Харви всё искал взглядом хоть одно знакомое лицо. Наконец одна из медсестёр наклонилась, и Харви заметил Майка в проёме двери. Тот нервно расхаживал из стороны в сторону, что-то выкрикивая в телефон и отчаянно жестикулируя свободной рукой. Медсестра выпрямилась, снова заслонив обзор, и Харви пришлось сосредоточиться на том, что происходило вокруг него. Ничего, думал он, сейчас ответит на все необходимые вопросы, а потом потребует, чтоб Майка вернули. Должен ведь кто-то объяснить ему, что произошло, верно?

 

THE END


End file.
